What the heart wants
by MenaCat
Summary: Being the daughter of Aro, Bella has been engaged to Marcus from the start. When she meets Edward at her engagement party, she thinks he is The One, but can she leave Marcus and all that she knows?


This is my first fanfic. No copyright intended, I don't own any of the characters or the story. Enjoy and make sure to review please!

The sun finally rose. I knew that I could no longer gaze at the stars and forget what was to come today. Tonight would be the night of my engagement party to Marcus. Though I knew he loved me very much and that I would spend an eternity in luxury, I couldn't get over the fact that he had loved and lost another.

"Bella!" I was instantly annoyed that my trance had bee interrupted. Angela trotted over to where I was lying.

"You should come inside, breakfast is waiting" I calmed down. I mean I WAS hungry.

"On my way" I replied.

"So are you excited for the party tonight?" Angela was still fairly new to living with the Volturi so she was unaccustomed to our mannerisms and speech, but I just let it go.

"Not particularly." I replied honestly. The good thing about having Angela as my handmaiden was that I knew I could trust her with my secrets. I honestly didn't want to marry Marcus, but being the daughter of Aro, Marcus and I were destined to marry the moment I turned 300. Though I was not truly Aro's daughter, he and Sulpicia had adopted me ever since I was bitten.

As I made it up the front steps of the castle, I heard faint wails being silenced, probably by Alec. When I made it into the throne room, I grinned when I saw a nice, plump tourist waiting for me.

As I bit into his neck, I felt that familiar rush of euphoria as the blood quenched my burning thirst. Once I was fully quenched, Angela and I went upstairs to my room to find something to wear to the ball tonight. After an hour or two, we decided on a beautiful midnight blue gown accented with gold ribbon and pearls. I have never been a conceited person, but I knew that I looked extremely beautiful in it. After Angela put minor make up on and braided some of my hair, I looked quite entrancing.

I didn't feel like going down to the party yet, so Angela just babbled on about random subjects while I pretended to listen. However, my mind was far from the conversation. For some reason unknown to me, my heart felt as if it was being pulled into the ball room. I contemplated what it was for a while before deciding it was probable because I missed Marcus. After awhile I decided I should probably make an appearance so I had Angela go have me announced. When I heard my name called, I carefully descended the stairs and allowed Marcus to grab my hand when I made it to the bottom.

"Ahem"

Everyone's head snapped to where Aro was standing. He was standing up where the thrones were kept and he seemed like he was ready for a speech.

Ladies and gentleman, tonight we celebrate of my daughter Bella to a stupendous man such as Marcus. I can honestly say that there is not another more matched pair though out the ages. Though I know many of you may doubt this statement because this marriage has been arranged for these past 300 years, I can say with certainty that throughout this time, Bella and Marcus have grown incredibly close." Ha! He was just telling the people what they wanted to hear. "I know these two will be together for eternity. Now, let the party commence!"

Immediately, conversations across the room started up and everyone seemed to be talking. I still had that tugging sensation on my heart and now could tell it wasn't from missing Marcus, so I decided to go mingle. Everyone seemed to want to talk to me. People were crying out "Bella!" all over the place. Finally, after about two hours of talking I went and sat down.

I had only been sitting for five minutes when a man whose eyes looked like woven gold approached me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Carlisle Cullen." He said before kissing my hand. However, flattery would not work on me. I had heard Marcus, Aro, and Caius talking about how disgusting and disturbed this man was. He didn't seem so atrocious to me, but I decided not to let my guard down.

"It is such a great honor and pleasure to finally meet you. Might I introduce you to my family?"

"If you insist." I replied politely.

He walked me over to a group who all had those similar golden eyes. My heart no longer felt the tug, for some odd reason my heart felt the need to stay where I waswhere I was forever.

Then I saw him.

He towered over me, with gorgeous bronze hair and the signature golden eyes of his clan. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Although I wasn't sure, it seemed as though he stared at me, repeating the same expression of awe that was plastered to my face.

"This is my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" Carlisle said, pointing each one out.

"Everyone, this is Bella" he continued.

"Nice to meet you" I replied. Everyone replied similar pleasantries. However, Edward came over saying "It is my greatest pleasure meeting you, Bella" before gently kissing my hand. The way my name rolled off his tongue would have made me blush furiously had I be human.

"How about a dance?" Edward asked holding out his hand.

"That would be lovely" I replied taking his outstretched hand. As he led me onto the dance floor, I could feel Marcus' eyes on me. I didn't care. My heart sung with pleasure as Edward grabbed my side.

"So tell me about yourself." Edward said inquiringly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you come to stay with the Volturi?"

"Back when the scare of newborns in Mexico was going on, my creator, Silas, was in a feud with a neighboring clan. When it got too vicious, the Volturi stepped in. Elezear noticed that I have the power of shield, and Aro adopted me. I've been living with him and Sulpicia ever since."

"You don't look like you're from Mexico. You're too pale and your hair is beautifully curled, and is chestnut, not black like most. You are radiant though. Quite beautiful. But it sounds like you had quite the experience. My life is dull in comparison."

"Care to elaborate"

"Well I was dying of influenza, Carlisle was a doctor, and so he decided to change me. I later found out I have the ability to read minds."

"That's incredible. I'm guessing that you are unable to read my mind, correct?"

"It's true, and its actually quite frustrating. Just think of all the secrets locked away in there" he said tapping my head.

I giggled as he did that. I actually giggle! What was he doing to me? He must have seen the look of indecision on my face because he asked if I was alright.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. It seemed that I was having stronger feelings for Edward than I ever did for Marcus. We danced in silence after that. It wasn't awkward, though. I felt completely at ease with Edward. We had been dancing for a little while when Marcus finally came up and asked me to dance. As he grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from Edward, I looked back to see Edward standing alone amongst the dancing couples with the most heartbroken look on his face.

"Until next time" I mouthed at him. I immediately saw his face brighten up, and he walked away with an almost strut.


End file.
